


BlankGamePlays

by LilDevyl



Series: Dark Alter Egos [2]
Category: Crankgameplays fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Dr Iplier - Freeform, Gen, Hospital, Implied/Referenced Torture, Markiplier - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Silver Shepard - Freeform, TW Implied Spiked Drink, TW Mention of Physical Injuries, TW mention of abuse, The Author - Freeform, Unnus Annus - Freeform, Whump, hostage, physical injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDevyl/pseuds/LilDevyl
Summary: Ethan finds himself face to face with one of Mark’s older Egos, that became reborn thanks to the Community, the Author.  And he gives Ethan a choice, become something incredible or continue to be the “Nobody Sidekick” of the Channel and just be “Mark’s Friend.”
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Platonic Friendship - Relationship
Series: Dark Alter Egos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	BlankGamePlays

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mention of abuse, physical injuries, hospital, hostage, imply domestic like abuse. Based on the Unnus Annus video “Mark Punish Ethan.”

**(Ethan’s House)**

“Mark” entered Ethan’s house, and smiled like he usually did, getting ready to shoot today’s video. He had everything set up, for the “shoot” and was just waiting for Ethan to finish his cup of coffee. It didn’t take long. Ethan literally downed it in almost one gulp and then headed out with “Mark” to finish up recording. That was until Ethan started to feel uneasy, and very dizzy. Geez, he needs to lighten up on the sugar or something. The next thing Ethan saw was “Mark” coming over to him as he laid on the ground.

* * *

“Wakey, wakey!” “Mark,” said as he pulled the bag off of Ethan’s head. They were in a room with one of the lights turned on and a camera right behind “Mark.” But something seemed off.

Ethan groggily came too. “Mark?”

“No, not quite, but then again I wouldn’t expect you to know me. Or remember me,” “Mark” said sadly. “You see Ethan, I’m one of Mark’s older Egos. Well, I was but thanks to the Community I’m back now.”

It took Ethan a moment or two, racking his brain about Mark’s Egos. He’s met them all, hasn’t he? Older Ego? Let’s think for a minute. It’s not Darkiplier, not Wilford, not Dr. Iplier, not the Host, or Bim, or King. Then who? Mark brought back a lot of the older Egos in Markiplier TV. Hell, it took Amy, Tyler and himself to convince Mark to bring back some of them, because of the tie and memories from Cyndago. Wait, Cyndago. Mark, did a few sketches with them. Including **. . .** Oh, hell no! It couldn’t be! Ethan looked around and sure enough, there was a pen set and journal-like book.

“I know who you are,” Ethan said with his breath hitching in his throat. He just hoped that he didn’t sound scared.

“You do?”

“Yes,” Ethan answered. “You’re the Author, but how are you here? I thought **. . .** I thought that you - _faded?_ ”

“Oh, I did. That’s how the Host came to be. The original me became the Host when my story ended. But there weren’t enough people in the Community to keep me alive at the time. And sadly Mark thought that I wasn’t _important_ enough to be included in his little “through back sketch” when he brought back all of his old Egos. Yet, he included the Host,” the Author stated.

“Ironically, it’s the Community that’s the reason why I’m here again. You see Ethan, us Egos we depend on two things. One, we depend on our Creator to remember us, and two we depend on the Community to remember us. Now, for some of us, all we need is the Community. But in some cases, rare cases like myself, if an Ego fades but the Community, in general, gives that Ego enough attention and love. Then that Ego can in a way be reborn.” The Author answered giving Ethan a calculated look.

“Then why are you here? In my house?” Ethan asked hoping that Mark started to come by or at least started to wonder what was going on. Ethan had a bad feeling and didn’t like his options. He vaguely remembers the Author and what he can do.

“Well, that’s easy Ethan.” The Author turned around to where the pen set and the journal sat and picked both of them up. He turned around and faced Ethan. “I want to help you.” The Author smiled.

Ethan was at a loss for words. Help him? Help him with what? As far as Ethan was concerned he had a nice life. His YouTube Channel was doing well. He and Mark decided to start a Channel together and they both agreed to delete at the end because it’s the journey that is most important. He had a girlfriend that he was in love with, has a nice house and Spencer is a great pet. Ethan couldn’t wrap his brain around what the Author was implying. What did Ethan need help with?

“I see that you’re confused here,” the Author began. “You see Ethan, I want to help you by having you be something more.” The Author smiled, now he has Ethan’s attention. “Ethan, what do you want more than anything else? Do you want to be your own person, be more confident? Finally, getting to that one million subs? Finally being taken seriously?”

Ethan didn’t say anything because yeah. He has thought about that! Doing YouTube for seven years and he hasn’t hit the one million sub count yet. He wanted to be more confident because let’s face it. He wasn’t exactly the most confident when it came to Mark or Sean or Bob or Wade.

“I see that I got your attention. Let me, put it this way, Ethan. Do you really want to stay in Mark’s shadow? Always being the “Sidekick “ and nothing more? Oh, don’t look at me like that! You know it’s true!” The Author turned around grabbed an iPad off the desk and brought up Tumblr and a few other Social Medias.

There, were posts saying “ _If I hadn’t done that backflip then I might never be here today._ ” Mark and Ethan announced Unnus Annus their new Channel, Mark with all the reporters and microphone, and Ethan just has one microphone and no reporters. More and more, memes like that. More and more posts saying if Ethan had never been on Mark’s pannel or done that backflip, then no one would have known who he was. It was like the whole PewDiePie shoutout all over again, with Sean! To say it didn’t get on Ethan’s nerves nor did it get to him. Ethan would be lying through his teeth because yeah it hurt!!!!

It hurts that Mark has twenty-five million subs when he and Mark have been doing this at the same time! It hurts that Sean has close twenty-four million subs! It hurts that Bob and Wade have over one million and two million subs and he barely has that million sub count! And for many fans and reporters to literally cast him off, push him aside and say that Unnus Annus was Mark’s Channel? That he didn’t belong?!

Ethan closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Something wasn’t right. Why was he thinking like this? Why was he acting like this? He didn’t actually think like that, _did he?_

The Author smiled, ah so he was getting to Ethan. Perfect. Maybe with a little more pushing, he’ll finally get his revenge on Mark and the Community for, ever forgetting about him!

“I can help you, Ethan, for a price,” the Author bargained.

“What kind of price?” Ethan asked not realizing that his eyes darkened.

“Helping me get back at Mark,” the Author answered. “Think about Ethan. You can finally be the YouTuber that you want to be! I can help you with that! You can finally hit one million subs, be confident, not be remembered as “That Guy that did backflip.” Aren’t you tired Ethan? Of always being the “Sidekick” that no one really cares about? Aren’t you tired of Mark getting all the glory and you have nothing to show for it? Why should Mark have twenty-five million subs and you barely have one million? You’ve been doing YouTube a lot longer if not roughly the same time. And speaking of which, isn’t Sean about to hit twenty-four million subs here? Or how about Bob? He’s what already past one million subs. Wade has over two million subs. And Tyler is close to one million on Twitch. And yet, here you are, seven nearly eight years later and not even one million subs. Just the “Sidekick” in the Unnus Annus Channel. Just Mark’s friend.”

The Author smirked. Oh, yes, just a bit more pushing, he almost has Ethan. He just needs to break him a little more.

“It’s up to Ethan. Do you want to be the man that you always wanted to be? Or do you just want to continue to be the “Sidekick?” Just Mark’s friend? I can help you.”

“H-how?” Ethan asked barely above a whisper.

“I’m not as powerful as I once was but see this book and pen set. It was from when I was originally created. In it, you can write whatever you want, pour your heart and soul into it, and should come true. And in many ways make it look like it’s real. To the point of even fooling a doctor until the page is torn. Then it’s like nothing had ever happened. Let me, bring the more confident, bolder, even darker side, out of you so you can take on the world. And in return, you help get back at Mark. It doesn’t have to be something as crazy as to what Dark’s got planned. Just something to teach Mark a lesson about taking his friends for granted.”

* * *

**(Ethan’s House, Mark's POV)**

Mark raced over to Ethan’s house not caring for one minute about the traffic laws. His friend was in danger! Ethan never showed up for the shoot that they were to going to do today. Mark at first thought that Ethan either forgot about the shoot because of something he was doing on his own Channel or something might have come up. He left a couple of voice mails but he didn’t really think it was a big deal at the time. But that was before, he saw the “New Unnus Annus” Video. Mark’s heart practically stopped at what he saw. Someone, another Ego, pretended to be Mark and was beating up Ethan!

Silver Shepard was with him in the passenger side of his car. Mark thought it was best if Silver was with him instead of flying over. No need to get the people of Los Angles talking about seeing a Super Hero when Silver technically shouldn’t really exist in their world! Mark was so hoping that Silver would help him!

He knew that Silver and a few others had every right to hold a major grudge against him when Mark decided to “Cancel” the Egos. Basically, Mark stopped making videos with them, because after what happened with Cyndago. Mark just couldn’t take it! So, he stopped making those kinds of videos. It wasn’t until Amy, Tyler, and Ethan had suggested with Markiplier TV to bring back some of the old Egos for the fans.

Luckily for Mark, Silver didn’t hold a grudge against him. And after Mark had explained the whole situation and the reason why he decided to do all that. Silver forgave him and understood why Mark did what he did. But not all the Egos had the same outlook. Unfortunately, Mark had his suspicions on who it might be but he just hoped that he was wrong and that he wasn’t too late!

When Mark and Silver both arrived at Ethan’s House, Mark wasted no time and ran to the front door. Calling Ethan’s name and looking in every room he could possibly think of!

“Over here, Mark!” Silver Shepard called.

Mark ran over to where Silver called from and Mark stopped dead in the doorway when he saw the shape that Ethan was in. Ethan was lying in a chair, bust lip, bleeding from the mouth, black eyes, all kinds of scraps and cuts litter his face. Ethan made a noise, flinching away from Silver. But what truly broke Mark’s heart was when he entered the room, Ethan made a noise between a cry and a moan. As if he was scared of Mark.

“Ethan, it’s me. It’s Mark! I won’t hurt you, Ethan. What happened? Who did this to you?” Mark tried to console his friend.

Silver did his best to hoist Ethan up without aggravating any of his injuries. “Mark, we need to get him to Dr. Iplier.” Silver stated. It looked like he needed to take charge, for both Mark and Ethan’s sake.

“You’re right, Silver,” Mark agreed.

* * *

**(Dr. Iplier’s Clinic)**

Ethan laid in the hospital bed. He wasn’t sure how, but somehow they manage to get him to Egopacalpse and into Dr. Iplier’s Clinic. Ethan wasn’t sure if he was happy or mad at that. It’s not that he minded Dr. Iplier. He was one of Ethan’s favorite Egos that Mark did. He had a lot of fun playing the patient when they brought that character back. It was the fact that Dr. Iplier’s Clinic was too close to Iplier Manson. Now, called Ego Inc. And Darkiplier was there.

But Ethan didn’t really pay much attention. His mind kept going back to the - could he even call it a conversation? With the Author and the offer that he made. Ethan didn’t want to think about that. So, he just lied in bed waiting for Dr. Iplier to come in and let him, checkout. Ethan won’t admit this, but he hated hospitals!

“Alright, Ethan, I checked everything over. You’re going to need to take it easy for a while. I mean it! No high-stress levels at all! I already spoke to Mark and he said that you guys already have some backup videos that can be posted until your one hundred percent. So, please take it easy!” Dr. Iplier instructed.

“No problem doc!” Ethan reassured waiting for Mark to come and get him to take him home.

“All set Ethan?” Mark asked grabbing Ethan’s things and waiting for Ethan.

“Yeah, get me outta here!”

* * *

**(Ethan’s House)**

Ethan breathed a sigh of relief and just sank into his couch. Home. He was home! Nice cozy, simple home! Ethan still couldn’t believe what had happened, but then again a part of him could. He was just glad to get out of that damn clinic! It had nothing to do with Dr. Iplier, he wasn’t that bad of a doctor. But Ethan just can’t stand hospitals!

Ethan’s head shot up when he heard someone approaching. He smiled when he saw who it was.

“I held up my end of the bargain. Are you going to hold up yours?” Ethan asked.

The Author smiled and handed Ethan the book and pen set. “It’s all yours! All you have to do is give it a drop of your blood and it will be fully custom to you and you only!” The Author told Ethan.

Ethan smiled. He took out the one page that described everything that happened in the video and all his injuries. Ethan ripped it out of the book and then torn it to shreds. Within seconds, Ethan felt and looked like nothing had ever happened to him. He took one end of the pens and pricked his finger and let a drop of his blood drop onto the book. It glowed for a minute until it resets. Ethan then smiled, with his eyes completely black as he gave his full and undivided attention to the Author.

“What’s our next move?”


End file.
